


Атмосфера

by CaptainSof



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSof/pseuds/CaptainSof
Summary: Шерлок разговаривает сам с собой, когда Джона нет рядом.





	1. Глава первая: Шерлок

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Youarethelightoftheworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youarethelightoftheworld/gifts).
  * A translation of [Atmosphere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891925) by [Youarethelightoftheworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youarethelightoftheworld/pseuds/Youarethelightoftheworld). 



> Вы можете прочитать этот фанфик на КФ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6422134  
> Если Вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, не забудьте пройти по ссылке на оригинал и поставить автору оценку!

***

Шерлок разговаривает сам с собой, когда Джона нет рядом.

Не потому что не замечает, когда именно Джон уходит из квартиры, совсем нет. Правда в том, что он просто не может заставить себя заткнуться. Во всём, что касается расследований, Джон — его проводник света. Его присутствие в жизни Шерлока ослепляет так же сильно, как пламя огня в камине, оно прокладывает себе дорогу даже до самых тёмных и давно заброшенных уголков его Чертогов Разума и освещает их. Шерлоку кажется, Джон никогда не прекращает сиять. 

И потому что, как он сам себе говорит, Джон остаётся с ним. 

***

До Джона Шерлок находил успокоение только в своих собственных мыслях. 

Решение всегда полагаться только на самого себя обещало ему некоторое постоянство, и именно оно же породило в нём чувство невосполнимой пустоты. Он заполнил её знаниями, приключениями и зависимостью. Его разум был полон взаимосвязанных замыслов и идей, которые всегда сводились к удовлетворению его собственных нужд. 

Когда он встретил Джона, он смог снова освободить там пространство. 

***

Когда они разделены, Шерлок ощущает, что их взаимосвязь сильнее всего.

Он чувствует взгляд Джона на себе даже в противоположном углу переполненной комнаты, и все его мысли тут же обращаются к взаимодействию планет на орбите. Их глаза встречаются, и тогда пространство между ними то ослабевает, то усиливается, разрастаясь, уменьшаясь, но никогда не исчезая. 

Все остальные — тени на периферии их Вселенных. Все они обращаются в пыль.  

Он изучает труды Ньютона и Кеплера и законы гравитационной силы. Он знакомится с солнечной системой, и к нему, наконец, приходит осознание её ценности. Все они рассказывают ему о том, как два тела могут на расстоянии вращаться друг вокруг друга. 

Но они не учат его тому, как эти тела могут друг друга достичь. 

Если ему не дана сила изменить направление движения их тел, у него, по крайней мере, останется ценная возможность находиться в атмосфере Джона.   
   
 

***

Переносить разделённость становится всё труднее.

Джон не может просить отгул каждый раз, когда Шерлоку нужно уехать на разгадку очередного дела. Напряжение, пролегающее между ними, откровенно говоря, сбивают с толку. 

Шерлок спрашивает у себя, как сильно расстояние между ними сказывается на его здоровье, и тот час же попрекает себя за столь абсурдные мысли. Но разверзнувшиеся мили, разделившие их, напоминают нерушимый барьер. И Шерлок не слышит ни звука джоновых шагов, ни его дыхания, ни отголосков его мирских повседневных мыслей. 

 _Я скучаю по тебе_ , пишет он и отправляет сообщение до того, как его настигнет осознание, что неравнодушие не принесёт ему ничего хорошего. 

Ответ Джона приходит почти в мгновение ока.

_Я как раз собирался написать то же самое тебе. Похоже, сегодня ночью мы на одной волне._

_Как и в любую другую ночь_ , думает он. _Как и в любую другую, Джон._

***

Это происходит в самый непримечательный день. 

Шерлок сидит со сложенными домиком пальцами и закрытыми глазами, когда распознаёт направление джоновых шагов. Лестница, парадная дверь, чайник. Вверх по лестнице, чтобы переодеться, вниз по лестнице, к чайнику, чтобы приготовить себе чай. И потом — кресло. 

Нет. Не так. 

Шерлоково кресло.

_О, Джон. Ты никогда не переставал меня удивлять._

Шерлок открывает глаза.  
 

***

Разумеется, они прикасались друг к другу прежде. 

Шерлок может назвать месторасположение всех своих воспоминаний в Чертогах Разума; эти — по их непрерывной энергичной пульсации и цвету. Пальцы, переплетённые при приветствии, рука, защитным жестом прикрывающая спину, волнительное давление на плечо и — однажды — на колено (этот момент подсвечен красным, как пламя).

Но сейчас, этот самый момент, Шерлок запомнит, как мерцающий золотой.

Сила гравитации. 

Взрыв света. 

Рука Джона прикасается к его щеке, и вопреки всему

Они сталкиваются.

***


	2. Глава вторая: Джон

***

Когда Джон впервые слышит, как Шерлок разговаривает в пустой комнате, в нём просыпается ревность к стенам и пространству, которым Шерлок доверил свои сокровенные мысли.  

Он застывает на лестничной площадке перед дверью в 221-Б и вслушивается, стискивая ладони кулаки и смыкая глаза. 

И слышит своё имя. 

***

До Шерлока Джону казалось, что его мысли не стоят того, чтобы ими делиться.

Когда-то существовавшие цель и постоянство сменились невосполнимым чувством пустоты, стоило войне остаться далеко в прошлом. Он не давал себе заполнить его, чувствуя себя недостойным ни духа товарищества и дружбы, ни приключений. Изо дня в день очень долгое время его единственной целью была необходимость оставаться незамеченным теми, кого он встречал в уличной толпе. 

Когда он встретил Шерлока, он позволил себе снова заполнить это пространство. 

***

Когда они в непосредственной близости друг от друга, Джон ощущает, что их взаимосвязь сильнее всего. 

Даже ничтожно маленькое расстояние, пролегающие между ними, заставляет его чувствовать себя так, словно Шерлок находится за многие мили вдали от него. 

Существует черта, которая не должна пересекаться слишком быстро или слишком долго. Джон ощущает потрескивание электрических зарядов, которые живут между их телами и изо всех сил пытаются преодолеть её, но пространство только сверкает от электрического тока, и ничего не происходит. 

Ему известны труды Бойла и Франклина, и он знает о пути, который проходит молния, прежде чем поразить цель. Он знает, что только наделённые великой силой способны пережить её удар. 

Когда они по-настоящему касаются друг друга, это происходит, потому что желание почувствовать кожу Шерлока своей в нём сильнее, чем страх получить удар молнии. 

 

***

Переносить разделённость становится всё труднее. 

Сара ясно даёт понять, что Джону не стоит использовать их дружбу в своих интересах, поэтому он остаётся на работе, мечтая поскорее уйти.

Каждое утро, вне зависимости оттого, находится Шерлок дома или нет, Джон просыпается и идёт на работу, но чувство одиночества, разрастающееся внутри, напоминает ему пустую квартиру или дорогу, которая заканчивается тупиком. Ему страстно хочется бежать по улицам и ощущать вес своего пистолета в руке. 

Он знает наверняка, что расстояние между ним и Шерлоком, плохо сказывается на его здоровье, и ему на самом деле плевать, что бы сказала его психотерапевт, если бы узнала, что он смог обрести свой дом в другом человеке. 

Он достаёт свой телефон, собираясь сказать Шерлоку, как сильно он хочет, чтобы сейчас они были вместе, только чтобы обнаружить, что Шерлок сказал это первым. 

 _Похоже, сегодня ночью мы на одной волне_ , отвечает он, зная, что эти слова истинны для любой ночи в его жизни. 

Джон действительно скучает по Шерлоку. И ему приятно, что он скучает по нему в ответ. 

Конечно, можно скучать по многим вещам: любимой обуви, например. Но Джон знает, что его чувство к Шерлоку — это что-то совершенно особенное. И однажды он собирается поведать ему об этом. 

***

И этот день приходит, незаметно и ничем не выдавая своих намерений. 

Джон медленно поднимается по ступенькам и заходит. Он видит, что чай уже приготовлен, и спускается вниз, чтобы сменить одежду, пока он остывает. Джон возвращается, что забрать его. 

Он легко может позволить этому вечеру пройти уже известным ему путём, просто сев в собственное кресло. 

Но ничто не сравнится с тем удовольствием, что даёт ему возможность удивить Шерлока. Не часто выпадает такой прекрасный шанс застать его врасплох. Но сейчас Джон точно знает, что Шерлок ожидает от него, и с радостью делает всё наоборот. 

Джон смело бросает вызов надвигающейся буре. 

***

Потом Джон вспомнит этот момент, как самый величественный раскат грома. 

Волна электричества. 

Вспышка молнии. 

Он прикасается к щеке Шерлока, и вопреки всему

Они сталкиваются. 

 

***


End file.
